1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of analyzing the presence or the absence of a traffic regulation on a road, based on probe information regarding the traveling path of probe cars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Probe information regarding the traveling path of probe cars is effectively used for upgrading of map data. The probe car is a vehicle that momentarily detects its own location by, for example, GPS (Global Positioning System) and sends the detection record via a network. The technique of detecting the presence or the absence of any traffic regulation using the information of the probe cars is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. JP 4116582B. This technique extracts probe information on a target road as a detection target and tracks back each of the probe information in time series to keep statistics on from which road each probe car enters the target road. When there is no flow of traffic from a specific road to the target road, it is determined that a traffic regulation is imposed on the route going from the specific road to the target road.